


Their Child is the Only One with a Braincell

by Write_your_letters_in_the_sand



Series: Not Famous AU - Dealor [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Famous AU, Parents, enjoy, like barely any, long distance, more garbage, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_your_letters_in_the_sand/pseuds/Write_your_letters_in_the_sand
Summary: Roger is away on a business trip and John can't help but miss him.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Not Famous AU - Dealor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Their Child is the Only One with a Braincell

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I have for today, who knows if you guys will get more, everything else is on Tumblr chats that will take eons to scroll back to.
> 
> Their daughter is named Emil/Emmie because I said so, she's like... idk three or four in this one.

Despite both of their busy professions, it was rare for the two to be away from each other for more than a day or two. John changed his store hours and Roger demanded to end his shifts earlier to create the perfect time frame for them to spend mornings and evenings together, a schedule that they have grown accustomed to after many years. So when Roger was offered some once-in-a-lifetime experience to spend two weeks in America guest speaking at multiple universities, they both grew skeptical of whether it was a good idea or not. After all, the last time they were apart that long was likely during one of their immature fights from their college days, but no matter the concerns, Deaky continuously supported him. 

"You'll regret it if you don't Rog," he remembers saying softly to him one night, his lips gently pressed to his tensed shoulder. "Emmie and I will still be here when you come back, who knows if you'll ever have another chance like this." 

So he left, and everything was fine. Roger called every day a blubbering mess about how much he missed John and Emmie before quickly shifting over to the excitement about teaching in America, how everyone is so much louder and opinionated and how the three of them need to all go and visit someday. Then he would urge for phone sex which John would always decline and eventually say farewell ensuring that Emmie is on the line so she can quickly say goodnight. 

Rog is doing just fine in America, which means everything is okay.

Or it should be.

Logically - John thinks - there is no reason to be worried or concerned or lonely or upset… Roger will be back soon, six days, thirteen hours, twenty-seven minutes to be exact, but who's really counting? 

It's fine, it really is. Roger will be back soon and honestly, it's not like John can’t survive without him, in fact, it's almost easier to get things done without Roger around. Emmie is in daycare on time, she's eating healthier than ever, the house is sparkling without Roger’s chaotic self somehow causing a mess by standing there, and John even has the free time to bring his work home making him more efficient than ever. 

But that doesn’t stop the tossing and turning in the eerily cold bed every night. Or the empty feeling in the mornings, forcing himself to get up despite the complete lack of sleep. Or the one moment where John locked himself in the bathroom and turned the shower on in order to secretly shed a few tears. Or the fact that he is doing the same thing right now in his bedroom, thankful that Emmie is distracted with a colouring book, giving him a few minutes to get it out of his system. 

It doesn't make sense to John. Roger is coming back, John knows he is. They talk nearly every night until John hangs up due to concerns about the phone bill. There is no reasonable excuse to feel like this, but why is he currently choking back tears while curled up on his husband's side of the bed?

"...Hello?" 

John heard Emil’s muffled voice over his broken sobs, but too quiet to be right as his door. Aggressively wiping away tears John quickly got up to see what was going on. 

"Dada! You comin' home now?" Emmies excited voice made John realize she was on the phone, a habit she picked up after seeing John and Rog do it so many times. He didn't even want to think how loud he had been crying for him to not be capable of hearing the ring. 

"Papa’s in his room... he is sad," lowering her voice to copy all the times she witnessed Roger and Freddie doing the same when gossiping, she continued, "he cries a lot now, even more than me." 

After hearing that, John rushed to the phone, thankful that Roger could not see how red his face was. Emmie had a toothy grin on her face as she looked up at him.

"Papa! It's Dada! You can be happy now!" 

John hastily took the phone from Emil’s hands, nervously wrapping his finger around the cord. "Rog, you usually don't call until Emil's bedtime." he cringed at the raspiness in his voice, how long was he in his room? 

"Presentation ended early today, since I had the time I thought I would surprise you, cause I know how much you hate that," John didn't even have to see Rog to know about the smug grin on his face. “You’ve been putting up quite an impressive act, pretending as if you could live without the love of your life… I was nearly fooled myself!”

“Oh I wasn’t-” a quick cough to clear out his still choked up tone, “You know how Emmie is, she’s just making it up. I’m just fine Rog don’t worry about me.” John regrettably looked down at his daughter to see her silently glaring at him with a surprisingly cold expression for a four-year-old. He hates to admit she definitely got that from him. John then tilted his head towards the kitchen counter, silently allowing Emmie to have a cookie from the jar set on there, a dirty move that he would never pull in any other situation, but desperate times call for desperate measures. She eagerly smiled and accepted the bribe, rushing over to the step stool by the sink to push it over to the jar.

“John…” Roger’s knowing voice made him cringe. Why is he hiding this? It’s okay to miss his husband he knows that. But Roger is already fretting over Emmie and himself, and if he knew anything about John being slightly upset about this time apart... God knows what he would do. Roger deserved to enjoy this and John will endure without him, that's what makes sense.

"Rog, bugger off with that tone I'm fine, really. Emmies doing great too, I've finally got her to colour within the lines of a drawing-" 

"John! You're not supposed to teach her that, it will ruin her creativity, I read that in an article. Do you want our child to be bland-" 

"Dada, Papa’s lying!" Emmie’s voice was suddenly on the line, John looked behind him to see her missing from the kitchen counter, clearly, she rushed over to the living room to go on the other phone. Her mouth full of food, she continues, "Papa is sad, you need to come home!" 

John pinched the bridge of his nose, desperately trying to come up with an excuse. "Emmie, we've been over this, he is not coming back for a few days but he will be home soon. I know you miss him-" 

"You miss him too! Dada needs to know!" 

He awkwardly laughed, the silence on the other line making him grow even more embarrassed. He swallowed thickly, biting his lip to hold back any overly emotional response that was nearly coming out. He could hear Roger take in a deep, calming breath before speaking. 

"John, love? You can talk to me, you know that." 

John can’t even count the number of times he has heard that from Rog. Fifteen years ago John would have just smiled at that statement, bottling up everything he felt. But it's become difficult to hide things all the time, to constantly act as the stable one - despite knowing Roger is fully capable of doing the same. 

Sometimes it's easier to let it all out. 

Undignified, but easier. 

"It’s embarrassing," John eventually muttered, fighting back the feeling of tears. "I don’t understand why I'm getting so... I mean, I know you're coming back but despite that, I still feel like - well, y’know..." 

"Jesus, who knew it would be this difficult to get the words 'I miss you' from my own husband?" Roger’s small laugh was a sound that John didn’t realize he desperately craved.

"Oh fuck off, I just can’t believe how much your bloody presence has impacted my life. I still make you a coffee every goddamn morning, leaving me overcaffeinated and holding back tears on the ride to work." 

He could hear Roger smile on the other end. "Yesterday I had to stop my presentation for a moment because some bloke named John asked a question and I couldn't answer it without crying." 

"Loser." 

"Sod off, at least I can last the morning." The two of them laughed again, and John wished to just have Roger back in his arms, although he would never dare to admit it.

"I love you," John spoke softly into the phone, biting back a smile. "And I'll spit on your grave if you don't make it home safely." 

"Jokes on you I find that hot," Roger started laughing at his own joke before stopping abruptly. "Emmie, are you still on the line?" 

"Papa also cries in the bathroom sometimes but I’m not supposed to know that," she said eagerly, the muffled voice indicating that she’s still eating. 

John groaned "Emmie, please hang up. And that better be the same cookie you were eating before, I will count how many are left in that jar!" Emmie immediately hung up, John could hear her running to her room and closing the door. 

Roger - as per usual - immediately started defending her. "You shouldn't say stuff like that! Now she’s going to have issues with her weight and with eating for the rest of her life, It says in-" 

"Rog, I couldn't care less about some holistic parenting magazine, I am currently home alone with a child that somehow managed to get your anger issues and my stubbornness, I don’t have time for a lecture as well," John could hear her attempt to shove her toy box against the door, he sighed as he spoke, "I really have to go and get her out of there." 

"I'm gonna call tonight. And tomorrow afternoon if I can-"

"Rog, the phone bill…" 

"God, you really are some kind of sick masochist aren't you? I'm calling tonight, you need it, I need it, and I also still want to say goodnight to Emil." 

"I'm not gonna answer-" 

"Yes you will," Roger was laughing on the other end and John rolled his eyes, despite the small grin on his face.

"Goodbye Rog, I love you." 

"That's it? After that lovely emotional breakdown that's how you're gonna say goodbye? Why don’t we ever do that cute 'no you hang up first?' thing-" John hung up before Rog could convince him to stay on the line any longer. Despite the ache in his chest that remained, John did feel better. 

Roger is in America, and for the first time since he left, John truly did feel okay with that. 


End file.
